Aftermath Marriage
by LenxKaitoYaoi
Summary: Continuation from my other story. It's more or less just how Hitori and Daisy's wedding and honeymoon goes. Sort of a random story which I have an idea on fixating a plot. I guess it depends on how well the first part is liked... The title was given to me from a frend who also requested this, the credit for it goes to her. Haven't copletely decided on the rating, it may change...
1. Chapter 1

**Well one reader has encouraged and inspired me to write the continuation of my other story. So here it is. : D I haven't decided on the rating for this yet. It may change depending on how detailed I want to describe their honeymoon. I'm better at writing yaoi lemons though so If I do I can't guarantee it'll be all that good, and with fanfiction taking stories down that are doing that, I'm not sure I will. The title to this story was that reader's idea ad I thank you very much for that! So hope you like it!**

* * *

The day is bright, the drawn curtains let the sun in to tell the twins that lay together it is time to start it. The younger is the first to wake to the blinding light, his shifting and groaning waking the elder. "You're heavy" Hatori (Hari/Big brother), the elder of the two complained. Hitori (Hiri/Hari), the younger twin gave what was between a laugh and scoff at him. Hatori's light weight (125 lbs) is because he is diabetic, his brother (157 lbs) is not. "Sorry. Get up, got a busy day today" the younger continued, heading for a morning shower. Hatori smiled at his brother and reminded, though he's sure Hitori is well aware. "Yes. I have a wedding to attend after all." he of course was chosen as Hitori's best man. Hitori proceeded to the shower with a gleeful grin. He's excited and happy to say the least, he's just worried that something will go wrong.

One of their family's greatest and long-time (very long, talkin' three generations) enemy is Violet and her brother Hao. Violet and Hao were the ones who killed the twins' father, and now they are after them as well as Daisy, Ellena and their cousin Lilli. With as much trouble as Violet and her brother have caused the twins and their family, Hitori is sure not going let his guard down on a day so important to him. He had waited all his life for this, gone through so much for this and now here he is, getting married in a few hours. Having said he'd gone through so much to get here meaning he's been through a few relationships.

Hitori's first girlfriend and kiss was Daisy, the two were separated as teens when their mother Kim died and the twins and Ellena were sent with the boys' grandmother, Susan. Through school he went through another girlfriend, his first client as a hired guardian. She was utterly crazy and hated Ellena and Hatori, Hitori was not willing to date a girl his sister and twin could not get along with. It did not bother him since he hadn't cared all that much for her. After graduating high school he went to try something new, he met Brad. The two dated for a while but never got serious. They ended up breaking it off because of family issues on Brad's side. It wasn't long after that Hitori had been reunited with Daisy, when he became a doctor specializing in woman and children. He ended up working at the same hospital she was, they met when they were assigned the same patient.

Hitori had actually been working with Daisy a couple of years. He was assigned to be a mentor for an intern. The intern, unknown to Hitori, was the cause of Ellena's sudden lack of depression. She had been picked on and not allowed to play with other kids at school, she was 10 years old at the time. Nickholas had come across her crying on a bench outside of her school during recess and went to talk to her. After that she had cheered up. But our story is about Daisy and Hitori.

Daisy was awoken by Ellena by means of singing loudly with her fiancée, Nickholas (Nicky). "Here comes the bride~ all dressed I white~" Ellena changed it, "gonna miss her wedding if she sleeps all day and night~ Rise and shine Daisy!" Nickholas and Daisy both laughed at Ellena's changing the song, Daisy groaning and rubbing her eyes at the same time. "Good morning" Daisy says to the couple happily greeting her. Nickholas and Ellena leave Daisy to wake up, finding Hatori in the kitchen with Lucas cooking breakfast. Lucas is Daisy's roommate, or rather housemate. He's a friend of hers from middle school and with no where to go gave her a place to live. Lucas is older than the twins and Daisy at age 33. Lucas had the honor of walking Daisy, who he saw as his sister, down the isle.

Daisy greeted her husband to be once he came from his shower. He returned it as the family ate breakfast. Once done Ellena was to clean up, she had been the one to do the cleaning and laundry when she lived alone with her brothers so she was very capable of doing so without damaging the house in anyway. Ellena was left with her fiancée shortly after she she started cleaning, everyone else had gone to prepare for the event to come. Ellena finished rather quickly, not having allowed Nickholas to help at all. Now that everything at home was in order Ellena made Nickholas leave to join the others at the wedding site.

Hatori accompanied his twin and the two had gotten dressed together, helping the other occasionally. Once dressed and pretty much ready to get married, Hitori broke out in a happy fit of tears. Hatori watched his brother cry himself happy for a while until Ellena came in requesting help with her hair and makeup from the groom. Hatori left his little brother to help their sister and went to see his other sister.

"You look amazing" Hatori complimented her as he took a seat in the small room. "Thanks. I thought you were helping Hiri?" Daisy said in return. Hatori giggled a little as he recalled his brother's happy crying. "He's ready, in there crying like crazy." he didn't mean to, but his response to her question seemed to worry her. "Why is he crying?" Daisy asked clearly concerned. Hatori smiled still inwardly laughing at it "he's giddy". "Oh, I see" Daisy giggled now that she understood. Hatori left her to her "final moments of freedom" as Ellena so kindly put it, to rejoin his brother and younger sister again.

"Are you done crying now?" Ellena had asked with giggle. Hitori nodded as he washed his face of the dry joyful tears. "I don't think you've ever worn a white suit before, it was always black" Ellena mused at it since she had a sort of lovers relationship with her brothers. "It looks good" Hatori came in to compliment, "You too Ellena". Ellena blushed and thanked him for the compliment, "You have about ten minutes" she reminded with a smile as she left. The two brothers watched her leave before sharing a little laugh, neither could help how cute Ellena's childlike personality was to them.

Outside of the wedding chapel was something only Ellena and Nickholas knew about, as Ellena was the one in charge of planning the wedding. "I'd love to be in there and watch them get married" the younger male of the three spoke, his Hispanic accent clear. "As would I, to think the younger twin would be the first to marry" the elder male spoke, his Japanese accent not as clear. "I don't think that would work out well since technically we're supposed to be dead" the female of the group spoke, her words more musing at the thought. Ellena's father, Richardo (Rick) Montgomry, the twins' father, John Family, and their mother Kimberly (Kim) stood guard for any of their old enemies to appear.

Though technically supposed to be dead no one is really sure how they are here now. Their standing guard proved to work well when just as Hitori feared, Violet came to crash the party. She didn't stay long once she saw the three standing there, which she had killed once before. She did not come prepared to fight them. The group didn't let Violet go unnoticed nor did they take any action since she retreated. The main enemy was gone, but there were more to come for sure.

Hitori takes one last look in the mirror with a deep breath, "this is it" he mumbled to himself. For a few months now Hitori has been the unfortunate source of energy for an incubus, a gay one that refuses to leave him alone. "I think you look gorgeous" the incubus Ven said, his name conviently being the Spanish word for "come". Hitori scowled at him, "I do, leave me alone please. Just for the honeymoon." Ven giggled a little an smiled at his victim. "Relax. I'll leave you two alone. I have a half decent heart". Hitori thanked the demon-like man in his mirror, watching him as he opens and leaves through the reflected door. With one last deep breath, Hitori leaves the little room to join his brother at the alter where he will tie the knot for the first, and with how hard he's fallen for Daisy, the only time in his life.

* * *

**Alrighty, the start to an interesting (I hope) story. This did come from request but a part of me wanted to write it regardless. So here it is! *grand music plays* I will get to the next part soon. I need a little help with this since it involves Daisy, who's personality I don't have a complete handle on. The incubus is basically a sex fiend in this story. More or less invisible to everyone but its source of life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying to get the story done before August. School starts the 27th and I am taking three challenging college classes. All my time will be there and working on my driver's license. if I don't manage to the updates will just be really really slow, I won't have much free time to write. Well I've blabbed enough. On with story yes?**

* * *

Hitori waits a few more minutes for Daisy, getting some chatting in with the bride's maids. His cousin who he sees more a his sister, Lilli is one. "Thank you for all your help getting us here Lilli" he thanked her. Lilli smiled in response and gave a nod to his whispered words."You treat her good you hear. That's my bestest friend ever, she's like my sister" another bride's maid, Trainer spoke. Hitori nodded with a smile, turning his head along with everyone as the music he's longed to hear began to play, matching pace with Daisy as she is led down the isle by Lucas. Hatori smirked at his brother's speechlessness towards the beautiful bride heading his way, following the flower girl everyone there knew as Ellena.

The wedding went on without incident, and surprisingly, without tears. The minister comes to the conclusion of the wedding, ushering the couple's hearts to pick up their pace. "Do you, Hitori Terry Family, take Daisy to be your wife in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Hitori felt his heart skip a beat over the words "keep yourself only unto her". His eyes locked with Daisy's and he uttered the words he'd wanted to for so long now, "I do".

The minister turned to Daisy, repeating himself. "Do you, Daisy Lida Family, take Hitori to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Daisy smiled, eyes still locked with her groom, uttering those very same words with the very same thought in mind. "I do". The minister waved Hatori over with the rings, the couple placing them on each other's fingers.

The minister concludes and with his words the entire chapel held their breaths, "You may now kiss the bride". The two kissed, sealing their fates for good. Hitori smiled against Daisy's lips as he heard everyone there cheer. The two marveled for a moment after parting their kiss before smiling to each other and receiving an onslaught of hugs from everyone. Hatori was the first to hug them before disappearing to the food tables, Ellena following right behind.

After the assault of hugs the couple made it to cut the cake together. Hitori was left handed so he stood on Daisy's left to help her cut the cake, passing out pieces to everyone that wanted some. They all chattered with people receiving congrats and well wishes for the honeymoon. Lilli coming to wish a congrats as well and envy he married someone he wanted to. Lilli was engaged to childhood friend and lover Kaiel, who incidentally was Hitori's first homosexual sex partner. "It's not fair, I wish I could get married to someone I actually love" Lilli complained, her story with Kaiel is a complicated one. "I'm sure you'll get that chance" Hitori smiled at her, it's all he can do now. "Does this mean I'm no longer your boy toy" Kaiel spoke up hopefully. Hitori only shrugged in response, receiving an angry growl from the midnight-haired vampire.

"I'm gonna miss ya." Hatori came up to him. The honeymoon will be the first time the two will be separated for more than a couple of days. Hitori smiled to his brother empathetically. "I will too, but it'll be ok." Hatori nodded to his brother and left the spot, seeing the taxi arrive.

Hitori and Daisy bid their farewells as they board the taxi cab, the sign on the back reading "just married". Hitori shifts a bit before getting comfortable in the car. "I almost forgot, happy birthday Daisy" Hitori said to Daisy with a smile. The two rode the rest of the way in silence to the airport, where they would board a plane to their honeymoon destination, Paris, unaware of the ill-fate they are to face.

* * *

**I'd have liked this one to be longer, but now that I know how I want this to go hopefully they'll be longer. I'm sorry~**


End file.
